warrior_cats_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Cats in Each Clan
ThunderClan Leader: Taken. Waspstar is played by Fally. Deputy: Taken. Mistyglow is played by Kitteh. Top Warrior: Open. Medicine cat: Taken. Moonlight is played by Storm. Medicine cat apprentice: Taken. Frostpaw is played by Frost. . Elders: -Sambawish (Played by Virtuoso) . Warriors: -Stormwing (Played by Storm) -Evershine (Played by Sunnywind) -Scarletfall (Played by Sunnywind) -Silverflash (Played by Stone) -Jivesong (Played by Frozenphoenix) -Lionstorm (Played by Tempest) -Mistyglow (Played by Kitteh) -Santaclaws (Seasonal) (Played by Fallen) -Skylight (Played by shadekit) -Deathflower (Played by Dove) -Wolfstorm (Played by Dawn) Inactive -Islivar (Played by Astronomical)' Inactive' .-Miraclewish (Played by Sunstar) Sunstar is inactive due to Brain Surgery. -Savannahstorm (Played by Stormy) -Blurrnose (Played by Sunnywind) -Lilyshine (Played by Sunnywind) -Cancerclaw (Played by Forgotten Angel) Apprentices: -Spotfoot (Played by Forgotten Angel) -Frostpaw (Played by Frostbite) -Blairheart (Played by Tempest) -Rosefall (Played by Frozenphoenix) . Kits: -Flamekit (Played by Sunnywind) - -Jaykit (Played by Dawn) Inactive . WindClan Leader: Taken. Sunstar is played by Sun. She is currently inactive because of brain surgery. Deputy: Taken. Windstalker is played by KyokoBunny. KyokoBunny is currently inactive. Top Warrior: Open. Medicine cat: Taken. Feathersong is played by Sunnywind. Medicine cat apprentice: Open. . Warriors: -Emeraldheart (Played by Shadekit) -Crossheart (Played by Virtuoso) -Rosefrost (Played by Frozenphoenix) -Fadinglight (Played by Kitteh) . Apprentices: -Quailpaw (Played by Stone) -Reedpaw (Played by Stone) . Kits: - . RiverClan Leader: Taken. Pebblestar is played by Sunnywind. Deputy: Taken. Falconwing is played by Storm. Top Warrior: Open. Medicine cat: Taken. Songwhisper is played by Storm. Medicine cat apprentice: Taken. Urchinpaw is played by Dove. . Warriors: -Hailstone (Played by Stone) -Flamechaser (Played by Stone) -Moondancer (Played by Frozenphoenix) -Stormflight (Played by Tempest) -Rabbitgaze (Played by Sunstar) Sunstar is inactive due to Brain Surgery -Dreamthief (Played by Dawn) Inactive . Apprentices: -Flarepaw (Played by shadekit) -Salmonpaw (Played by Virtuoso) (Mentored by Falconwing) -Littlepaw (Played by Fallen) -Amethystpaw (Played by Kitteh) (Mentored by Hailstone) -Freezepaw (Played by Frostbite) Goldenpaw (played by Stone) . Kits: - Elders: Rainshine (Played by Forgotten Angel) . ShadowClan Leader: Taken Dewstar is played by Storm. Deputy: Taken. Hornetshade is played by Tempest Top Warrior: Taken. Autumnleaf is played by Dove. Medicine cat: Taken. Ashmeadow is played by Ophelia. Ophelia is Inactive. Medicine cat apprentice: Taken. Aquapaw is played by Kitteh. . Warriors: -Autumnleaf (Played by Dove.) -Sedgeslash (Played by Stone) -Timekeeper (Played by Viruoso) -Spadeleaf (Played by shadekit) -Whitetail (Played by Kitteh) -Jadefire (Played by Forgotten Angel) -Jinglebell (Seasonal) (Played by Fallen) -Twistedsoul (Played by Frozenphoenix) -Thunderchaser (Played by Frozenphoenix) -Aceheart (Played by Stone) . Apprentices: -Carbonpaw (Played by Phenomenal) -Virgopaw (Played by Dove) (Mentored by Dewstar) -Batpaw (Played by Aggie Lejion) . Kits: -Shadekit (Played by shadekit). -Chestnutkit (Played by Fallen) -Flamekit (Played by Sunnywind) . FireClan Leader: Taken. Leafstar is played by Ophelia. (Ophelia is inactive.) Deputy: Taken. Ospreystep is played by Tempest. Top Warrior: Medicine cat: Open. Medicine cat apprentice: Open. . Warriors: -Coral-leaf (Played by Sunstar) Sunstar is inactive due to Brain Surgery. -Ghostlight (Played by Virtuoso) -Brokenveil (Played by Virtuoso) -Tempestspring (Played by Tempest) -Scarletheart (Played by Kitteh) -Frozenphoenix (Played by Frozenphoenix) -Pandorashine (Played by Sunstar) Sunstar is inactive due to Brain Surgery. Apprentices: - . Kits: - . SkyClan Leader: Taken. Scorchstar is played by Dove. Deputy: Taken Whitecloud is played by Kitteh. Top Warrior: Taken. Snowflake is played by Fally. Medicine cat: Taken. Amberheart is played by Forgotten Angel. Medicine cat apprentice: Taken. Frogpaw is played by FrozenPhoenix . Warriors: -Ghostshine (Played by Frozenphoenix) -Snowflake (Played by Fallen) -Ravenwing (Played by Storm) -Horseflight (Played by Stone) -Ravenflight (Played by Bravestar) . Apprentices: -Freezepaw (Played by Frostbite) -Crescentpaw (Played by Stormy) -Winterpaw (Played by Kitteh) . Kits: -Birchkit (Played by Queenie) . MoonClan Leader: Rosestar Deputy: None. Medicine Cat: None. Medicine Cat apprentice: None. . . Warriors: -Freefall (Played by Virtuoso) -Duskstorm (Played by Sunstar) Sunstar is inactive due to Brain Surgery. '-'''Wildfire (Played by Dove) . Apprentices: - . Kits: - 'Loners, Rogues, and Kittypets' 'Evil Rogues' -Rockpelt (Played by Stone) -Kaoriwhisper (Played by Storm) '''Loners ' '-'Patchpelt (Played by Fallen)'' ''-Lunargaze (Played by Storm'' ''-Amberdawn (Played by Stone)'' -Farronkit (Played by Frostbite) -Anubiskit (Played by Frostbite) -Aireskit (Played by Aggie Lejion) -Lostpaw (Played by Sunstar) '''Sunstar is inactive due to Brain surgery. Kittypets Category:Important Links